User talk:Sir Spart Sparklbox
Tel Loiryn 02:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Survey Hey Spart, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) European Union Hi, Spart, thanks for the question. It's consistent with the rules that your nation be part of the EU and the Eurozone, yes. Just make sure that by this being the case, European history is not significantly altered. Cprhodesact 00:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, there. Your Heigard is great! Perhaps your country and mine (New Cambria) could trade ambassadors sometime. Nkr20 13:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Twin cities Hi! I propose that my country's capital, Trilfuva, should be twinned with your country's capital, Crèbourg. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) LOL I was working on a new flag for leubantia. Just as I was about to upload it at about 5:00 EST, I saw you had already posted a better flag. XD —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *Heh,heh... Life is full of coincidences. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Why are you making flags for MY country. No-one can do anything to it except from me, expecially changing the flag. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) -Correction: I can make a flag for any country I want, but I can't change it without the consent of the owner. I never changed any flag nor wanted to, I just offered it to you as a gift. Understand? --Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Tharnton, really. . . the spray paint on the flag makes it look like a 5 year old did it. Do you see poor flags which a country whipped up with paint? No. So just use spart's, it looks so much better. The only thing that I hate on your flag is the spray paint. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, why do you get so serious about it. We didn't add it your country, not to mention I didn't upload mine, spart only uploaded and encouraged you to use it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Map of Ivalice This iceberg is about the perfect shape for Ivalice, or at least how I imagined it.--Woogers 04:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Surean Flag I really don't know how to make the flag bigger, I'm not that good with computing or graphic designs stuffs. Can't you help edit the flag? The version I imagine has a simple "sun" in the middle, which brings the meaning of the Surea name in Surean. Also, if you don't mind, can you help me with the map of Surea? I can give you a sketch of it. --Cytosan 11:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I think the Japanese Navy's could show the meaning better. Thanks. --Cytosan 13:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright. You want the same colors than your current flag or something else? Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I'll let you express your cretivity for the colours if you got some better ones. And for the map of Surea, here is the draft.--Cytosan 13:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) One last thing... There are any special traits identified with Surean people? I mean, like sincerity, bravery, loyalty or something? Basically, they are very patriotic and a strong believer towards Tendo, where they think that nature is something secret and there are holy spirits (deities), of whom are God's messenger, guarding them. Tendo believers also think that God will grant them their wish if they had faith in Him, therefore, you'll never hear them say something like "God, please........" even if it's a life treatening moment. If you ask them why, they'll just reply "He (God) knows what to do, just believe in Him". As for other aspect, it is hard to tell.--Cytosan 03:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Spart, the map is great. However, I'm curious about why some of the border of the administration in dark lines and some in lighter line?--Cytosan 09:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, I saw a colored line bordering some groups of "states" so I thought they were something like regions and made the borders thicker for regions and lighter for states. But if you want I can correct it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 10:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, those lines aren't regional borders, the original draft comes with colours to differentiate the Prefectures. I removed the colours to make the map more easier to see, but forgotten to remove the ones near the borders. You may refer to Surea's article for the info for regions.--Cytosan 11:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll fix in a while. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Spart, I'm sure that you're going to kill me after reading this. I'm going to use the flag that you made as the flag used during the Japanese rule in Surea. And as for the official flag used nowadays, It's going to be something else. Can you make a second flag for me? The design is very much simple, just a white flag with a sam-taegeuk used in Surea's CoA in the middle. Much similar to the official Japanese flag.--Cytosan 03:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey thank you for helping me with the english grammar :) btw you may make changes to the flag of thorway, but please let me see it before you put it on the page. --Rasmusbyg 09:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I didn't do extensive changes to the flag, I only added a colored version of the same crown you had in yours and resized the Scandivian cross a little. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : As you can see i already have a list of Thorwegian regents: List of regents of thorway. --Rasmusbyg 11:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Yes u can help me creating pages on Thorwegian monarchs :) Or anything actually :) --Rasmusbyg 02:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Leubantian embassy I suggest that you make a Heigardian ambassador to Leubantia (and I'll do vice versa in my country). Try to find somewhere in Creburg for the Leubantian embassy. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll search a place for embassies. I still have some work to do. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Spart. Try to get a Heigardian Ambassador to Leubantia :) [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Draft Here is the draft: The correct Leubantia is on the right. Remember the guidelines I gave to United Planets. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) And PLEASE tell me you've uploaded the map. Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The map IS STILL NOT READY. I'm working in my own map and also the Ivalice map and the Surean flag. I'll try to finish your map before New Year. Merry Christmas for you too. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK. I see you're probably just working on the Ivalice map. Oh, Remember not to put on provincial borders. Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 00:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Spart, have you started the map yet? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 01:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm currently working on it. It will be ready in about 2-5 days, depending on my available free time. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) TV programming I think trading our countries' TV programmes is a great idea. For my French-speaking New Cambrians, receiving French-language television would be much appreciated, as the country's only French channel Télé Direct, closed down in 2009. A lot of imported programming in New Cambria is screened on NCT Two, whereas most original programming gets shown on NCT One. Take a look at the broadcast schedule to see what, if anything, appeals to you. I've been working on creating articles for most of New Cambria's most popular shows: Contessa, Night Out Night In and South Slope, among others. And perhaps next year, you can broadcast the New Cambria National Song Contest? Let me know your thoughts! --Nkr20 20:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Would you care to show some Heigardian shows on Leubantian TV, Spart, and I'll do vice versa? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Douzelage Hi Spart! Are you in the EU? Then if you are, you must add one of your cities in Heigard to the Douzelage, a twinning association in Europe in which a city from each EU state is part of. P.S. Leubantia is in the EU, and the Leubantia Douzelage town is Därîgü. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 11:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the information, Tharnton. I'll create more cities in the future and I'll choose one for the Douzelage. By the way, how old are you? Just a question. Don't answer if you don't want to.Sir Spart Sparklbox 07:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Coat of Arms Hi Spart. Could you make a coat of arms for the Republic of Cascadia? I would like it to say both the motto (Peace rules us) and "Republic of the Cascades" along with a tree and tidal wave. If you can do this, thank you in advance. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Of course I'll do the CoA, but I must ask you some questions: *Do you want a Coat of Arms in the style of mine or a National Symbol as in France? *If you want a Coat, what shape would you like it? You may see here: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Formes_des_Blasons_Ecus_Coats_of_Arms.svg *Would you like something like olive branches around? Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the tree and wave would be the base. So like France. And yes, some olive branches branching off from the tree would be wonderful. But nothing related to war. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok... Any kind of tree in special? Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Can you do it for me too? My would be more simple, just use this symbol plus with the outer ring of this. The four Korean words are to be replaced with "朝本民囯". And if you see fit, you may add a sam-taegeuk like this, where the colours are red, blue and yellow, at the middle, much similar to the South Korean CoA. You can modify the flower, as long as it looks like a Sakura/Japanese Cherry Blossom flower--Cytosan 03:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Embassy 'Lo, Spart. I have got an Heigardian embassy in Trilfuva. I must have the name of your ambassador. P.S. IS the map finished yet? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Give me the name of your ambassador and I'll give you the name of mine. Also, IS THE MAP FINISHED YET??????!!!!! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Maps Hello, I was just wondering, what program did you use for this? http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/File:Heigard_AD.png Super Warmonkey 17:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I used Adobe Illustrator CS4, but you could get Inkscape. It's less complicated and better than Illustrator for some things. Oh, I forgot to tell Inkscape is free. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You can also make awesome .svg files with it, I think. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Exactly! :D All the media (logos and that sort of things) I make is first made as SVG and then rendered as PNG. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Can you please make me a better version of this? http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/File:ASA_Map.png No rush... Super Warmonkey 17:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Of course I will! Just wait me a little until I finish two other requests. Oh, do the Allied States keep the same statal borders than before? Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes, the six provinces; Texas; Oklahoma; Arizona; Nevada; New Mexico; Arkansas keep all their original borders. Super Warmonkey 18:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Leubantian ambassador to Heigard is Kürén Kümpswén. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the fix! :) Super Warmonkey 11:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) EU I'm just asking but in which year did Heigard join the European Union? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lxungion Foreign Relations That would be great! Just let me know who will be your ambassador. I'll get the sister city updated right away. I'll send over Phang Xẽnrik as ambassador. The embassy doesn't have to be a huge embassy, but it should occasionally hold Lxung music festivals. Thanks! Detectivekenny 14:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Map Request Hey! I have a request for you to make a map of Yarphei of Future World. Here is a sketch. I used a map of Southeast Asia and drew in the borders. Ignore the thinner borders. They are not administrative divisions; they are just there because they were administrative divisions of the original countries, and have been merged. Note that for some reason, my printer printed it as two pages. Singapore is a seperate province, and it is the only province fully on the second page. If you can add in the numbers, that would be nice. Just start with the easternmost province and put (1) and then continue until you get to Singapore (27). Also, if you're confused about what's Yarphei and what's not, you can check out the National Info of Future World. If you can, try to use an actual real-world map of this area, and use the actual administrative divisions and rivers as borders. If you want to find a site that has that information, use http://www.maps-for-free.com/. At the top of the page, un-bold all the layers except "Waterbodies" and "Countries." Thanks! Detectivekenny 16:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. While you're doing that, can you also find the area for me? Detectivekenny 00:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy Morris Stanton is the ambassador to Heigard. And as for sister city, why not. Woogers 23:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The Surean ambassador to Heigard will be Mangume Ninakami (中村惠美 Ninakami Man'gume). A women from Tengei.--Cytosan 13:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Allied Flag Can you edit flags in real photos and still let them look real? If you can, can you make a flag of the Allied States of America on a flagpole in the wind? Click here for the flag. Super Warmonkey 15:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Airport slots Can IvalAir fly into Creburg's Airport? --Woogers 01:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course. KRG and ILS are the big internationals.Woogers 01:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Scratch that, I just had a brilliant idea. Fly into KRG only. Woogers 01:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You can definetely have Heigard-Lxungion flights. The only major international airport is Thafilir International Airport in Thafilir (I will try to get the red links fixed), so you can fly into there. Detectivekenny 02:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Airports Hello, Spart. You NEED flights from Heigard to United Kingdom. The airports you must fly into are: *London-Heathrow *London-Gatwick *London-Stansted *Edinburgh-International *Cardiff-Rhoose *Belfast-City *Glasgow-International [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 04:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't NEED anything lol. Every country doesnt have flights into the UK and IvalAir only flies into Heathrow.--Woogers 05:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Twinning The folks in Arvant would love to initiate a twinnig agreement, and an exchange of ambassadors is more than welcome also! Ambassador Emily DeCavelle will present her credentials to the Heigardian government soon. Nkr20 17:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) GTO You can call me whatever you want as long as I know you're talkin bout me lol. And uhh, how about something along the lines of the Group of 77? "A group of countries who felt they were underrepresented in the United Nations, so they decided to form their own global legislative organ, the Global Treaty Organization."Woogers 02:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Which is the Lxung president? He would be Thun Jicnasjo. Detectivekenny 21:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Just make him Wellington, take off the Johnson. Compound surnames are usually for women. Woogers 21:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea, something like that. That was kinda what I meant, I shoulda said external G77.Woogers 02:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) National Song Contest I am open to suggestions. Fortunately, there are several months before the contest is set to begin, and I’d be happy to accommodate Heigardian audiences’ wishes into the next contest’s format if possible. For instance, including a Heigardian music professional in the international jury? Let me know your thoughts. Nkr20 17:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : Feel free to incorporate New Cambria into your articles about Heigard as much or as little as you like. If the information you use hasn't already been written into an article about New Cambria, I would appreciate a note on my talk page about what you want to create, so any new material doesn't conflict with existing material. Thanks for asking! Nkr20 14:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC)